The present disclosure relates to a charging control device, and particularly, to a charging control device for efficiently performing the energy management of an energy storage system.
Since electrical energy is easily transferred and converted, it is widely used. Thus, various power generation systems are used to produce electrical energy. Especially, due to concerns about depletion of fossil energy such as petroleum and environmental pollution, there is an increasing interest in alternative energy. Therefore, there are growing interests in solar power and wind power. Solar power generation is to expand panels having solar cells attached on a large scale, thereby mass-producing electricity by using solar energy. Since solar power generation and wind power generation use unlimited and pollution-free solar energy, no cost of fuel is required and there are no air pollution and waste generation.
A generation system includes a stand-alone system and a grid-connected system. The stand-alone system is to supply a generated electrical energy to an independent load. The grid-connected system connects a generation device to an existing power grid and uses it. In the case of an overloading grid, if electricity is generated from a generation system, the grid-connected system transmits the electricity and in the case of a light loading grid, receives electricity from the grid. In order to efficiently use a grid-connected generation system, a solar power generation system is introduced to store idle power in a Battery Energy Storage System (BESS) in the case of light loading, and supply power to a grid by discharging generation power and the BESS in the case of overloading.